The present invention relates to a multimember base plate assembly for furniture hinges adapted to be fastened to the hinge of a hinge arm and including a mounting plate fastenable to a furniture side wall and a carrier plate anchorable to the mounting plate, the carrier plate being provided with structure for connection to the hinge arm and being fixable to the mounting plate by means of a clamping screw.
It is a requirement of hinges in furniture construction that the hinge arm, which is connected with a hinge casing inserted in a furniture door by means of hinge links, quickly and easily can be fastened and anchored to a base plate which is fastened to a furniture side wall.
It further should be possible to change and adjust the position of the hinge arm in order to overcome inaccuracies which may have been caused when drilling fastening holes.
It generally is possible to adjust the hinge are in the direction of the breadth of the door joint and in the direction of the depth of the piece of furniture.